


Put that flower in my hair

by LilJiji



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Biker yves, F/F, Florist chuu, Flowers, Getting Together, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Just read to see, Mentioned Jo Haseul, Pining, Why I cant find this tag HELLO?, but in a dream, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Sooyoung is your typical biker except she's not because she's in love with the cute florist that has her shop down the street she lives in. And it kind of escalated from just a simple crush to something more since Jiwoo speaks to her like they are friends.In other words, Sooyoung tried to learn about flowers to impress Jiwoo.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	1. Like a flowery reality

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write about them and I know it's pretty clichè but I still like this simple idea so why not have another soft Chuu with flowers?  
> Hope you enjoy this little thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung is so gone for a florist that works in a shop down the street that invades her flat with flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sweet thing I have written in a couple days. I really like them lots.

Like it always happens, Sooyoung goes to the flower shop.

Of course, she does.

How can she pass the opportunity to see her favorite person in the world? Her _friend_?

Yes, because Jiwoo considers her a friend, not only the biker that buys flowers to put in her apartment because “ _my roommate loves flowers a lot and I usually like to have them around_ ”. Which is _of course not_ an excuse to just go there every now and then just to see her.

Jiwoo is a sweet girl, a beautiful person and a happy virus.

Sooyoung watched her from afar – _read_ : the balcony of her flat – for a week or two before deciding to go there and just speak to her.

Her roommate, Haseul, has too much patience with her and after encouraging Sooyoung to go talk to Jiwoo – asking for flowers for her birthday – the redhead finally did.

If Sooyoung knew it would have been so simple, she would have done it sooner. Because Jiwoo is the sweetest and made small talk with her after ten minutes into introducing each other.

Well, now Sooyoung is left with a big fat crush on the girl that kind of went ahead for more than five months.

Every time she goes in the _Chuu’s strawberry flowers_ – the cutest name for a flower shop, Sooyoung has to admit – every single thing is seen through pink tinted glasses.

She may have a punk style run in her blood but she doesn’t refuse the sweet _cottagecore_ aesthetic that is slowly getting a grip on her heart. The cottagecore aesthetic being that soft spoken girl with dark hair and big eyes and the sweetest smile and she sings _–damn!_ and she has such a beautiful voice and Sooyoung has past the pining point for a while because all she feels in her body is more like a cozy and soft embrace.

But she’s not that good with words. Sooyoung is good at just rambling and nodding when she’s near the other. Not like Jiwoo pressures her or anything. And that’s why she always ends up buying lots of flowers from there. It is soothing, she can’t lie on that, but it’s getting past her control. Jiwoo speaks about flowers to her and Sooyoung, well… she swears she listens, but the names of said flowers never get ingrained in her head, there’s space only for Jiwoo’s smile and soft laughs, and her fingers while wrapping the colorful pastel papers and the flowers tying them together and giving them to her. Haseul has lost the count of all the bouquets in their living room, and the rose petals in their books.

And truth is, if Sooyoung was able to write novels – the type of sapphic novels she reads at least – she would end up going on and on about how she would totally be her knight and would 100% take a sword down her throat or have it pierce her heart for Jiwoo. _Fuck it_ , Sooyoung would give a sword to Jiwoo to let her know she can have her life for what she cares.

And that’s how much the books lose a little interest, especially because she reads and studies while having a bouquet in her room – which she ends up contemplating more that some old time physics theory.

And that’s also how she ends up looking for a couple books to learn flower language or at least know their _damn_ names. She does want to impress a little, she wants to show her how interested she is. Honest to god, she would pick up and research any topic if Jiwoo is interested in it.

And she spends quite the time to learn about flower names and symbolism, even asking Haseul to help her.

After some time, it becomes not only about impressing Jiwoo, more like getting closer to her somehow, almost share things, be passionate about something the other is. The point is that it is interesting. Jiwoo is interesting as a person. She likes books – Sooyoung can’t stop thinking about inviting her on a bookstore date – she loves flowers of course and is interested in pottery.

Sooyoung doesn’t ask much, just to get to spend a day listening to her speaking about what she likes. Not in the shop, not with the pressure of getting back to work or pay attention to other costumers and not with the constant feeling of having someone rush her into doing her job.

But asking her out, well that’s another story completely.

So here she is, going into the shop for the third time that week and looking more for the dark haired girl than actual flowers.

It smells so good – Jiwoo’s scent is flowery as well – and she likes being in there, it got a comfortable place for her.

Jiwoo is leaned on a counter and is preparing some cute bouquets with roses and some other plants and leaves Sooyoung doesn’t quite know what they are.

When she walks in her direction, Jiwoo stops and looks at her, chin on her hand.

“Welcome back,” she says when Sooyoung is next to her, “here for another bouquet?”

“A little one today.” The redhead answers, a little embarrassed, holding her helmet.

“Your motorbike is so cool, I wanted to tell you for some time, but I don’t see you ride it often these days and it crossed my mind just now.” Jiwoo states, pointing at the helmet.

“You’d like to ride it with me sometimes?” She doesn’t even know why she got so bold all of a sudden but the words are out her mouth before she can stop herself.

“Sure.” Jiwoo nods and smiles.

While she shows her the flowers, Sooyoung takes a little daisy on the counter. She looks too tiny to put in a bouquet.

Jiwoo takes her hand delicately in hers and takes the little daisy from her hand, putting it in one of her little buns.

It’s not the first time she does it and honestly, Sooyoung feels like it’s too hot in there.

Jiwoo’s like a princess, and she wants to be the one to put flowers in her hair for the rest of her life.

That thought almost makes her blush, right there and then.

“Do I look cute?” the younger asks, leaning in her space.

“Y–yes.” Sooyoung stutters.

“I will put another one in the other as well.”

She takes another daisy from the counter and cuts its stalk then places it in her hair.

Jiwoo is gorgeous and Sooyoung is really looking at her with big soft eyes.

She starts showing some flowers to the older, making her choose them for the bouquet.

“This one is called a dahlia.” She says, taking a pot in her arms and showing them to the other.

“It means something like you give someone something and want nothing back, right?”

Jiwoo places the pot down and claps her hand happy, nodding.

“And that one…” Sooyoung gets closer to another pot and looks at it, “…I don’t remember its name but I’m sure it’s poisonous.”

“Lily of the valley,” Jiwoo comes near her, smelling the flower, “it’s my favorite, I adore it, but it’s not really that poisonous, just don’t eat it and wash your hands after touching it.” She explains, looking at the little plant in the pot.

“I see.”

“How come you find flowers so interesting?” Jiwoo starts, looking her in the eyes, “I mean, you asked some questions today…”

It’s true, she didn’t stop talking about them and asking her to show them to her. Well, at least she notices it.

“You are interesting.” Sooyoung answers simply but only after Jiwoo’s eyes get bigger she realizes what she just said.

“Interested in me much?”

“Well…” Sooyoung’s trying to not panic, Jiwoo eyes piercing through her.

Then she softly laughs, the back on her hand at her mouth, “it’s actually cute, but you don’t have to force yourself to like what I like.”

“I’m not forcing myself,” Sooyoung argues, “I am genuinely interested in y– _I mean_ in what you like.”

“ _Oh_ , I see, then,” Jiwoo grins, “you might be _interested_ in me a lot to decide to learn all this.”

“I like to hear you speak about what you like…” Sooyoung blushes and Jiwoo giggles at her tiny voice.

She giggles.

_Giggles._

And Sooyoung is having a moment.

Jiwoo gets closer and takes her hand.

“ _Hm_ , I’d like to hear more from you too,” Jiwoo whispers, “but not here maybe…”

Sooyoung looks her in the eyes then back down, Jiwoo playing with her fingers in her hand, “do you…”

“Like you?” she completes the question for her, interlacing their fingers, “yes, I'd also like to ask you out, if you want to.”

“I–I’d love to go out with you.”

“I was sure,” Jiwoo giggles again, mostly at her red face now, “would you also like to kiss me?”

“N–now?” Sooyoung looks around and blushes more – if that’s even possible – and Jiwoo nods.

“Well, you’re right we can’t kiss here…” Jiwoo stops to thing and leans on the counter to take a little daisy and make a cut kissy sound over it before putting it in Sooyoung’s hair, “take this temporary kiss, I’m gonna give you one after I close this place in half an hour.”

Sooyoung can’t stop blushing but tries to smile a little, she feels so over the place. And nods. It’s not like she trusts her voice to say a thing now.

She turns and holds her own cheeks, feeling them aflame.

“Soo…” the younger calls her name and she flinches from all her million thoughts.

Sooyoung hums, turning to face her and Jiwoo’s cheeks are pink as well.

_She’s so pretty like this I could die right here right now._

“I really _really_ like you.”

“I do too.”

She doesn’t even know where that voice comes from, it’s so steady and sure of itself like she knows, it’s the truth, her feelings are there and real and Jiwoo’s are as well.

“See you after, let’s get something to eat together.” Jiwoo squeezes her hand, the happiest smile on her mouth and Sooyoung can’t wait to kiss her lips.

She turns to go, but when she’s out she hears the younger run in her direction and grab at her black jacket, lips slightly brushing against hers.

“Just one little kiss, I can’t resist.”

At that Sooyoung dives in and kisses her lips fully, one hand on her waist and getting her close.

“I’ll wait at the bar on the other side of the road.” She says on her lips.

Jiwoo smiles big again, pecks her cheek and runs inside the shop, preparing everything to close it. Sooyoung’s eyes follows her before turning around and touching her lips with her fingers, sighing. Then she takes the flower from her hair and kisses is softly.

Sooyoung actually ends up waiting for her in front of the shop and the first thing they do is kiss again, Jiwoo’s soft hands cupping her cheeks.


	2. Like a flowery dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung is reading too much waiting for Jiwoo and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to also add this little thing, I wanted to write more of this sort of royal au but I opted for a little epilogue for this fic instead.

Taking a break from all the fights was good.

It felt even better on a summer day, when a tiny and soft wind was hitting her back, her sweaty skin. After training hours were finally over, Sooyoung could finally take a break.

All the men and women wanting to learn from her made her very proud of her skills and how much she mastered her craft, but still, sometimes it was so difficult to train so many people.

Haseul, her cook friend, brought something fresh to drink.

It was a beautiful day to fall asleep near a tree, on the green and soft grass, her friends with her. But she knew she couldn’t. She had other matters to solve, to be present at. Or maybe she actually didn’t, but Sooyoung wasn’t really that capable to relax. She liked responsibilities and being helpful.

But Haseul told her to go take a break so she forced herself to do it.

She started walking through the gardens, watching the summer flowers bloom and the architecture around the big castle. She called that place a home, but the more she thought about home, the more her thoughts went to her friends. They treated her with so much love, she was too happy to be spending almost all her life in there. And fight for them and with them.

She walked lots, so much that she almost lost the trace of her steps and arrived at a big tree in the middle on the main and big garden. That place was one of her favorites. She spent so much time with the other kids playing when she was a kid as well, and spent even more time when she grew up, having picnics and kissing her friends.

One particular friend.

The one she could see from afar just now, sitting on a long peach colored blanket at the base of the tree, all types of colorful flowers and fruits around her. Sooyoung could see from her place that she was eating strawberries and working on something, picking flowers and making them disappear from her visual.

Sooyoung walked in her direction slowly, picking a couple flowers she knew they were safe and not medical plants – she learnt her lesson after one time a doctor from the castle scolded her about picking flowers randomly – and made a tiny bouquet for the princess, _her_ princess.

Said princess waved at her, calling her name.

Sooyoung sprinted and in short time, she got next to her on the big blanket, leaving a kiss on her forehead before sitting down and giving her the flowers.

She earned a kiss on her cheek for them, Jiwoo’s big smile making her almost combust.

Although they’ve been together for so long, she still had butterflies _scream_ at her every single time the princess kissed her.

Sooyoung took a red apple and started eating it, watching closely what the younger was making.

“You don’t have blue flowers, right?” Sooyoung asked, looking at the almost done flower crown.

“I don’t, I am paying attention.” Jiwoo’s voice was soft, sweet as the song she just started singing, braiding the flowers together with leaves and rose buds.

Well, of course she did pay attention. She loved flowers the most, she knew better to not touch poisonous flowers – unless Sooyoung, but she was learning as well.

After the crown was done, Jiwoo took it and looked at it in the sun that was now peeking from the tree branches. Then, after closely analyzing if the flowers were tightly tied all together, she placed it on Sooyoung’s head.

The knight looked at her and then up, touching the crown slightly.

“Do I look cute, my princess?” She asked, putting down the apple.

“You look gorgeous, _my love_.”

If Sooyoung could cry from happiness right there, she would have totally. Her heart was so full of love, Jiwoo was sweeter than honey.

She leaned in for a kiss, Jiwoo’s hands already on her neck and kissing her lips.

After detaching to breathe – Jiwoo took her breath away not only with kisses anyways so she was pretty used to it – she took the flower crown and placed it in Jiwoo’s hair.

“This suits you better, tho.”

Jiwoo blushed at that, taking it again and giving it back to the knight, with a single peck on her lips.

“I already have a crown.” She said and took the one behind her back, putting it in her hair.

Sooyoung smiled and placed the crown better, styling her hair better with her skillful fingers.

They both laughed and kissed a little more, before Jiwoo invited Sooyoung in her lap to sleep a little.

“I’m gonna sing you a new song I have composed.”

Sooyoung’s head in her lap now, Jiwoo singing on a summer day, soft wind blowing on her skin and moving Jiwoo’s long hair, making her look so _damn_ perfect.

That was actually a good way to take a break.

\---

Sooyoung opens her eyes slowly, she heard her name again and again and a soft hand on her cheek. Jiwoo looks at her smiling. Sooyoung might have fallen asleep reading a book on the sofa.

“Haseul let me in,” the younger starts, “I’m so sorry I’m late for the movie marathon, work today was so intense but I had time to bring flowers to you both.”

“It’s ok, baby,” Sooyoung says, yawning and stretching her arms and legs, “I am not mad, but you must be tired.” She moves the book from her chest and places it down carefully on the carpet.

Jiwoo nods and gets on the couch next to her, passing her hands in her hair.

It’s getting long.

“You called my name in your sleep, you were dreaming of me?” Jiwoo’s fingers trace patterns on her face, kissing her cheeks from time to time.

“I’m gonna tell you later, now come here and cuddle me.” Sooyoung’s arms are on her waist, getting her closer.

Jiwoo laughs and reaches for the coffee table, where there’s a bouquet and plucks a daisy – Sooyoung’s favorites – to put it in the other’s hair.

“Not fair, _I_ wanna put flowers in your hair.” Sooyoung protests, one hand reaching for her hair but Jiwoo stops her, taking her hand and interlacing their fingers.

“I have one, see?” She chuckles and moves her hair with her other hand, showing another daisy clipped out with a pink hair pin.

Sooyoung laughs softly, kissing her lips now.

Dream or reality, she’s the happiest to receive Jiwoo’s love.

And flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> They are adorable istg I want to stan Loona even more they are my favorite girl group.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ❤  
> Here's my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/Ji_flower) as well if you want to tell something anonymously as well.


End file.
